The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A “mobile device” refers to a computing device that typically includes a user interface, a display, and a processor. Example mobile devices include laptop computers, tablet computers, mobile phones and the like. Mobile devices may selectively communicate via one or more networks such as a mobile telephone network, and the Internet. Additionally or alternatively, mobile devices may selectively communicate with other mobile devices. One technique for communication between two or more mobile devices is near field communication (NFC). Specifically, NFC may be used to transfer various forms of data between two or more mobile devices arranged in close proximity. For example, this data may include data such as audio, video, and photos.
In some instances, mobile devices may be used to send and receive email. In some examples, an originating email may evolve into many emails back and forth between two or more recipients, hereinafter referred to as an “email thread”. Sometimes during the progression of such dialogue, it may be desirable to add another recipient to the email thread.